The invention relates to a vehicle seat, particularly for airplanes and omnibuses, having a leg support which can be adjusted between a lowered position where it projects only slightly, if at all, beyond the forward edge of the seat and an extended position where it offers a leg support surface in front of the seat and which is secured at least in these two positions against any shifting toward the extended or lowered position and, further, which has at least one support bar which is movable along its straight or arcuate longitudinal center line on a guide element arranged on the seat frame.
In the two leading seats of this type, which are taught in the two German patent publication Nos. 29 19 715 and 29 33 160, which were published after Aug. 5, 1980, the leg support is locked in its extended position and in some cases also in its lowered position by means of a locking device which can be manually or hydraulically activated. No setting in intermediate positions is provided, even though individual seat users may find other positions to be more comfortable, as when, for example, their calves are supported in a steeper position.